lonefandomcom-20200213-history
Remsar
Remsar is a desert world, orbiting a Class B Widow-Star called Nosjtra in the Rem System. Despite its main climate being that of a desert world, Remsar inhabits several varying degrees of failing biomes after a ecological disaster caused the world's water supply to dwindle. What water is left, remains within water tables beneath the surface of Remsar as well as the Sand Oceans. Various nations, factions, and states have sought these water tables out and utilized them to keep their people alive. Description Geology What little is known about Remsar's past is based solely on scientific knowledge and studies conducted by various groups of science guilds throughout the world. It is believed the world was once a lush vibrant and colorful world, full of life and water based on fossil records recovered by the Scholarly Guild of Horaz. While there is no evolutionary road map established, many scientists believe that life began here long before humans ever appeared on Remsar. According to the Scholarly Guild of Lajuskan, Remsar has three mantles including the surface. The first mantle is the surface mantle, composed mainly of various minerals of rock that formed from the core of the planet. This mantle rarely experiences tectonic activity as most of the volcanoes on the surface have become dead. The depth of the surface mantle is 50 vallicahns (miles/kilometers) before reaching the second mantle. The second mantle is the lower mantle, this mantle sits directly beneath the surface mantle, which serves as being both cool and hot at the same time, allowing for convection of cool temperatures to rise above the warmer temperatures it sits above. This allows for trench cities to be built into the crust without the convection of heat to transfer directly to the surface. The last and final mantle before the core is the transition mantle. The mantle acts a protective layer of the core, but also doubles as shield of restricting the hottest temperatures from the core to pass the second mantle, allowing the surface of Remsar to remain relatively cool on the surface. Climate Being the fourth planet of the system, Remsar enjoys being far enough from its sun to not be cooked but close enough to not freeze. With a slightly tilted axis of 9.5 degrees relative to the orbital plane around Nosjtra, Remsar enjoys direct sunlight of its sun. This allows for moisture domes to be built in valleys near the equator, where sunlight is at its greatest strength. Radiation levels on Remsar are nominal on the surface, higher on mountains, and lowest within trench cities. Radiation exposure is also greatest at the poles were the magnetosphere is at its weakest. Despite being a desert world, Remsar experiences seasons. The greatest effect of these seasons are seen above and below the equator of the planet. The coldest season is White Frost, where dunes of sand and the cracked dirt sees a thin coating of frost as the temperatures dip near zero. The air becomes very thin during this season and a result, wearing breathable masks that provides mobile supply of oxygen and nitrogen is needed. The hottest season, called Fire Winds which lasts longer over the course of a saeculum, bringing with it a humid environment with increased radiation exposure as the magnetosphere is reduced down to its weakest point. Between these two extremes is a transitional season, referred as Braskulanence, which roughly translates as Moon Nights, as the sky becomes clearer and the temperatures become comfortable. Unfortunately, this is the shortest of the three seasons, lasting anywhere between a santhra (month) to 2 naanthkrim (week).